Compromiso
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Respuesta al Reto "Familia Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Pasen y lean...!


Hola.! Este es mi segundo one shot y esta escrito para una ocasión especial, mi primer reto...! xP El reto es "Familia Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y estoy muy contenta por ello.!

Ahora los dejo con mi one shot sobre Narcisa y Andrómeda esperando que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de los presentados aquí me pertenece, recuerden que todo lo que disfrutamos de Harry Potter lo tenemos gracias a la gran J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Fiesta de Compromiso.**

Narcisa Black era sin duda alguna, la señorita más delicada y refinada que la casa Black pudo concebir, apoyaba sin molestia alguna el mantener el linaje por sobre todas las cosas y el comportarse de acuerdo a lo básico de la etiqueta y las buenas costumbres. Estaba de acuerdo con proteger a su familia de contaminar su árbol genealógico con personas de cierta raza indeseable, pero lo hacia con sus perfectos modos aristocráticos; no tenia su manera de ser, nada que ver con la de su hermana Bellatrix, quien usualmente se comportaba de manera casi fanática con respecto al tema de la pureza de su sangre, y tampoco sucedía esto con su hermana Andrómeda, que en ocasiones se comportaba como una rebelde sin causa.

No, Narcisa Black era diferente a sus hermanas.

A sus 16 años a pesar de parecer sumisa, Narcisa era al igual que el resto de su familia una persona astuta que no haría algo de lo que no fuese a obtener algún beneficio y eso lo demostraría aquella noche, la noche de su compromiso.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el salón junto a su hermana Andrómeda con las mas grande de las sonrisas, al llegar abajo Lucius la recibió tomándola de la mano para que juntos recibieran las felicitaciones que merecían y su hermana quedo rezagada. Narcisa no podía negar lo contenta que estaba de estar allí, parada junto a su futuro esposo y su familia, todos estaban tremendamente complacidos con el suceso a excepción de una persona. Su hermana la veía desde un rincón con mala cara, muestra de no haber quedado satisfecha con su ultima conversación.

_Flash Back._

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Narcisa se volvió sorprendida a ver a su hermana al escucharla, las dos se encontraban en su habitación y la muchacha no había hablado desde que entrara y se sentara en el borde de la cama.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-A esto...- murmuró Andrómeda viéndola fijamente con lo que solo consiguió una mirada confusa de parte de su hermana pequeña, soltó un resoplido y la vio fastidiada. – No tienes que casarte con el presumido Malfoy- exclamó con vehemencia. Narcisa se levantó y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Se ha nublado tu juicio acaso?- le preguntó con molestia reflejada en el rostro. Los padres de su prometido estaban en la casa y las imprudencias de su hermana no podían dañar tan feliz día.

-Tu juicio es que el que esta nublado- le reclamó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella –No debes casarte solo por que ellos te lo manden- señaló a la puerta. Narcisa sonrió de repente, su hermana siempre había tenido extrañas ideas en su cabeza.

-No me caso por que sea una obligación Andy- Andrómeda soltó otro resoplido, su hermana si que era insistente.

-¿Por qué entonces te casarías con el petulante que es Lucius Malfoy?- le preguntó volviendo a sentarse en la cama, Narcisa la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-mmm...desearía que entendieras que él es la persona con quien estoy destinada a estar- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Andrómeda la vio nuevamente intentando comprender las palabras de su hermana, de pronto puso mala cara.

-Claro… Por que ellos dicen que es con él con quien mantendrás "la sangre pura"- Andrómeda hizo comillas con los dedos, cosa que le causo risa a Narcisa, que luego de un momento se levantó de la cama. Empezó a caminar de lado a lado pensando muy bien en lo que debía decirle a su hermana, se detuvo de repente y la vio fijamente.

-Aunque creas que es pedante, Lucius ha sido una persona muy importante para mí en estos últimos años… Conmigo ha sido cariñoso e incluso amable, es una persona que conozco bien y en la que confío- le explicó sin dejar que su hermana la interrumpiera. – ¿A quien mas podría querer como esposo que a él, que me conoce?-.

A Andrómeda aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría, después de todo había algo de verdad en sus palabras, quizás esa fuese la razón por la que sus padres y tíos estaban juntos, quizás todos habían terminado como Narcisa, enamorados sin querer realmente. Suspiró derrotada, a pesar de su intento nada cambiaria de parecer a su hermana.

-¿Estas segura de esto Cissy?- Le preguntó, Narcisa asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Bajemos ya, nos están esperando- la apremió abriendo la puerta, Andrómeda se levantó desganada. Su hermana la tomó del brazo y juntas se dispusieron a caminar al salón.

_Fin Flash Back._

Lucius le besó la mano para llamar su atención y Narcisa lo observó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, a pesar de lo que Andrómeda dijera ella no estaba arrepentida. Lucius Malfoy era todo lo que quería y esperaba, desde la primera vez que lo conociera la más joven de las señoritas Back había estudiado como seria su relación con un Malfoy y en aquella unión solo encontraba pros, además, ya conocía lo suficiente al joven como para no sentirse apegada. Era un caballero digno de ella aunque su hermana no lo entendiera.

Volvió su mirada a Andrómeda y levantó la ceja derecha, indicándole con la mirada que debía acercarse, de cualquier manera seria él su cuñado y ella debía resignarse al menos a felicitarlos.

-Ahora toda la familia está realmente junta- dijo contenta Cissy al tener a su hermana al lado quien no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras su hermana pequeña estuviese contenta ella lo estaría.

-Pronto será el momento de que nos presentes a tu novio- le avisó su madre, Druella, a lo que Andrómeda no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Su familia pronto se llevaría una Gran Sorpresa.

* * *

Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Déjenme saber que pasa por sus cabecitas al leerlo con un review! Nos leemos luegoo.!


End file.
